danger_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Curl
Lucky Curl is a Junior Danger Ranger who appears in a major role in the episode "Mission 547: Safety Rules!" He is the elder child of Mr. and Mrs. Curl, the younger being Baby Bitzi. Lucky wears round glasses that have no ear pieces and whose lenses are apparently cyan, a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and (since he proved knowledge of the Danger Rangers' motto), a Savo watch on his wrist. Lucky briefly appears in the intro calling 9-1-1 when a house is on fire. When Rangers Sully and Kitty arrive, Lucky shows excitement for their arrival, but his father wonders why they are here. Upon having revealed his knowledge of the Danger Rangers' motto, "Safety Rules!", Sully gives Lucky a Savo watch that exposes antennae and beeps when there's something dangerous. Because it is being done around his baby sister Bitzi, he is convinced he was right about having new babies being dangerous, but Kitty reveals that wasn't the danger; some small, squeaky (blueberry-like) ball was instead, for Bitzi, like all babies do with anything interesting to check taste and texture, could have put it in her mouth and choked on it. Savo reveals that likewise, coins, small toys (not just that ball), and even balloons (particularly if either never inflated or if they are burst), can be choked on by a baby. Lucky's watch then starts to lead him to a hot stove whose cooking pot has the handle in the front. After Mrs. Curl catches Bitzi trying to get into a cupboard under the counter, Lucky exposes the child-safety latches in cupboards due to Bitzi's curiosity, and then shows his knowledge of matches being dangerous, resulting in Sully and Lucky doing rapping rhymes on safety, much to Kitty's annoyance, so she has Savo distract them by exposing a video on a video of when the Rangers saved a Raccoon family from a fire. Afterward, Lucky learns not to play with guns, and so his father locks the closet that has the gun. When the Savo watch beeps differently, Lucky learns that it means that the dangers have been taken care of. Ultimately, Sully and Kitty teach him about 9-1-1 and when to call it (and not to do so for fun). He even appears in the musical segment, but doesn't sing. Later, he appears among other kids at the park when all the Rangers (except Gabriela and Fallbot who never appeared in the episode at all) discuss getting lost and strangers. Later, Lucky is shown among others, bidding the Danger Rangers goodbye and chanting the motto. Lucky and his father make a silent cameo appearance in "Wild Wheels," as Lucky's dad is holding him while he is looking through stationary binoculars at the Statue of Liberty, while his mom appears on the other side of the street drinking from a straw, but they are stopped by the arrival of Rusty Ringtail and his gang. Lucky also made two cameos in "Safe and Sound" as, in one of them, he is cheering alongside Martin while getting the CDs and souvenirs tossed to them by Knuckles. In the other, he is shown among cheering kids while Martin cheers over the Danger Rangers appearing while they are chasing the villainous manager Buck Huckster across the stage. Trivia * Also, Lucky and his father both appear in "Cool by the Pool." * Lucky is voiced by Jason Marsden. * Lucky is one of two Junior Danger Rangers voiced by Marsden, the other being Kevin Masker. Appearances * Safety Rules (pilot) (first appearance) * Wild Wheels * The Great Race * Safe and Sound Gallery Category:Junior Danger Rangers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Pigs